


Sometimes the End is the Beginning

by BurrnedUp, slightly_Crazy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is so done, Affairs, Alexander is an awful person, Cheating, Crying, Divorce, From Burr back to Hamilton, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm still new at this, John is protective of his friends, Jon and Burr are at the very end, Lafayette is best friends with Aaron, M/M, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor James Madison, so are Charles and Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrnedUp/pseuds/BurrnedUp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_Crazy/pseuds/slightly_Crazy
Summary: He knew. He knew and yet he stayed. Keep hoping he'd change.  Aaron keeps thinking to himself.  Hours ago you could have asked if Aaron loved Alexander and he wouldn't even have to think.  Now he's looking down at a post Alex had made titled The Jefferson Predicament.  At first thinking it was some long rant on Thomas, actually a close friend of his, he clicked it.





	Sometimes the End is the Beginning

_He knew. He knew and yet he stayed. Kept hoping he'd change._ Aaron keeps thinking to himself.  Hours ago you could have asked if Aaron loved Alexander and he wouldn't even have to think.  Now he's looking down at a post Alex had made titled The Jefferson Predicament. At first thinking it was some long rant on Thomas, actually a close friend of his, he clicked it.

 

He had been sent the link first from Lafayette. At first he didn't even spare it a glance, but more people kept sending it to him. With messages that ranged from a ' _I'm sorry'_ to ' _he will pay'_ from some of his closer friends.

 

Aaron was staring at the screen. He knew he should have dumped him.  Lafayette had been telling him for years.  In fact, Lafayette already had papers ready for a divorce.  John, Hercules, Angelica, Eliza, Lafayette, and even Peggy had told him to leave Alexander. Yet, he stayed. He never knew why.  It's not like Hamilton payed him any attention.  Apparently he was too caught up with Jefferson to remember he had a husband at home. 

 

There had always been days that Aaron was about ready to call Lafayette for those papers.  Now he was ready to call and not turn back.

 

Alex had no right telling the world about a private affair.  This felt like Alex had taken Aaron and put him in front of the whole world -naked- and then forgot about him.  

 

Aaron picked up his phone and dialed Laf's number. On the third ring Laf picked up, "I'm so sorry, Mon ami.  Alexander is awful and we'll make sure he pays for this." Laf's voice got deeper and his accent heavier.

 

"Okay, but right now I need you to bring the paperwork." Aaron didn't even sound sad. What was there to be sad about?  He knew this was coming.  He just felt numb.

 

"Of course. Do you want anything else?" Laf asked.

 

"No, but I don't want you here before Alexander.  I want to talk to him first." Laf hummed in acknowledgement and hung up.

 

His phone buzzed. It's from John.

 

I'lldoit  _5:05 PM_

Hamilton is on his way home. He just left the office do u want me to stop him

 

Thatattitudewillbeyourdoom  _5:07 PM_

Nah Id like to talk to him

 

I'lldoit  _5:07PM_

Ok let me know if u need anything

 

Thatattitudewillbeyourdoom  _5:09 PM_

I will thanks

 

I'lldoit  _5:09 PM_

Whatever u need

 

Aaron turns his phone off.  Though John is Hamilton's best friend. John gets defensive over all his friends. If someone hurts a friend they will pay. John and him were pretty close.  John had been the one to introduce the two.  Aaron had a feeling John and Hamilton will lose their friendship over this.  Aaron isn't sure if he wants that or not.

 

He stares back at the screen.  What will he do from here? That's when he realized he will need a place to stay.  He knew exactly who to ask.

 

_Thatattitudewillbeyourdoom has started a group chat with yallknukleheads and redderwithbloodstains._

 

_yallknukleheads 5:16 PM_

_What do u need Aaron_

 

_redderwithbloodstains 5:16 PM_

_What else_

 

_Thatattitudewillbeyourdoom 5:17 PM_

_I will be needing a place to stay for a while. Can I crash at ur place?_

 

_redderwithbloodstains 5:18 PM_

_I feel offended that you even needed to ask your best friend if you could stay at his house_

_  
_

_yallknukleheads 5:20 PM_

_What he means is of course. We have an extra bedroom you could move in as soon as possible._

_  
_

_Thatattitudewillbeyourdoom 5:23 PM_

_Also Laf don't let me fall for him again. Make sure I snap out of it._

_  
_

_redderwithbloodstains 5:23 PM_

_Of course_

_  
_

Aaron walked to his room and started packing things.  His clothes, his pictures. No pictures of Alex except one. Which was of them in Hawaii with the late Theodosia.  That was a very sentimental picture and there was no way he was getting rid of it.  

 

Aaron was almost done when he heard the door rattle.  He walked to the front room as Hamilton walked into the house.  He looked....scared?  He looked like he had just lost a puppy but it was his fault since he left the gate open.  

 

Aaron looked at him but it was different than any other time he'd looked at him.  There was no feeling of love. No need to touch or kiss him.  No promises. Just the feeling of betrayal.  

 

Hamilton finally looked back up at him.  He looked tired like he hadn't slept in forever.  Knowing Hamilton the last time he slept was Monday. It's Saturday.  He looked beaten. Ready to give up.  Surrender.  That's how Alex felt.

 

"I take it you know." Hamilton's voice broke through the silence.

 

"Know?" Aaron laughed, but it was dry and cold," I've known.  Since you started. What was it? Three years ago. Yeah I knew. I just wanted to hold onto the idea that you could change. Boy, was I wrong.  I should have ended this years ago when I first found out."

 

Hamilton's eyes were huge. He didn't know that his husband knew. In fact Hamilton was sure Aaron's had been acting the exact same the last three years. Was he really not paying enough attention to his husband?

 

"The funny thing is," Aaron takes a breath," I actually told you I knew one day and you didn't even react. Didn't actually listen to what your husband was telling you.  I didn't want to face the truth but here it is."

 

"No no.  We can still be together.  I can start paying more attention to you. I will give you a life that is amazing and as perfect as it can be.  I can put away my work. Please just don't leave me." Hamilton pleaded.

 

"If you had told me that a month even a day ago. I would have stayed. But you told the whole world how you and Jefferson had an affair. Both married men.  You wanted to clear your name? Well you ruined mine and James." Aaron spat. He was done. He was done with Hamilton, done with drama , and done hiding in the background.

 

Aaron started walking around and gathering the rest of his things.  He had finished and finnally looked back to Hamilton.

 

"Please I could treat you right. I can change."

 

Aaron raised an eyebrow in disbelief," no you can't.  You can't leave your work. You can't change the fact that you have cheated on me. It wasn't even like a one time thing.  It happened all the time. You barely remember I existed."

 

Hamilton sobbed," Please Aaron. I can't do this alone."

 

"You are to call me Burr." Aaron yelled," You should have thought of that when you wrote a blog on how you had an affair for three years. With a married man."

 

Then they heard a knock at the door, Hamilton jumped, but Aaron just walked to the door and opened it.  Lafayette came through at first glaring at Hamilton. Then turning to hug Aaron.

 

"I have the papers here all you have to do is sign." Laf says handing the papers to Aaron and Hamilton.

 

"How long?" Hamilton whispered.

 

"What?"

 

"How long have you had these papers, Lafayette?" Hamilton asked.

 

"Years before the affair even started." Lafayette responded," I knew you'd do something to Aaron." He spat his fist tight in a ball," finish the paperwork and give it back to me." he demanded.

 

"Okay." Hamilton and Aaron say at the same time.

 

Aaron looks at Hamilton," Well I will be going. Good bye Alexander Hamilton." he knew he hit something when Hamilton flinched at the use of his old last name. It was Alexander Burr no more.

 

Aaron walked out with his stuff never looking back.

 

-

 

Lafayette closed the door behind his best friend and looked back at Hamilton.  The man was crying but Laf didn't care.  

 

"Years, years I tried to get Aaron to leave you.  He didn't leave when I told him about the affair. Didn't leave when you stopped paying attention. He didn't even leave when you didn't come home for a month.  I begged him. I begged and begged and begged but he loved you." 

 

Hamilton looked up," What do you want from me?"

 

"An explanation.  Maybe an I'm sorry." Laf flung his arms up.

 

"Thomas and I had been put on a tiring case together-"

 

Laf cut him off," No I don't want to know how, I want to know why. You had a husband that loved you.  A husband that cared made sure you were okay.  A husband that is very hard to get mad.  Yet you pushed him so far. Why? What did you need to prove? You wrote a freaking blog. You ruined their lives."

 

Laf walks up to Hamilton and slaps him.  "Good bye. I hope you find happiness or not.  I really don't care anymore."

 

Laf slapped him again then marched out of apartment.  Fury building in him.  

 

His fury grew into concern when he saw Aaron's crumpled figure in front of the apartments. He was crying.  He looked like he lost hope.

 

Gil came up from behind him.  He pulled his best friend up and into a hug.

 

"What am I going to do?" Aaron asked heartbroken," he's the only reason I have my job.  Once Washington sees Hamilton isn't interested in me anymore, he- he'll move on and get a new secretary.  I will lose my job." Aaron sobs again.  

 

"If Washington fires you he will not just receive my wrath but the wrath of everyone else.  Plus Washington is a firm believer in loyalty.  He won't firer you because your husband cheated on you." Laf reassured.

 

Aaron nodded to weak to do anything other than that.

 

Laf led him to the car.  The drive was silent no one wanted to break the silence.  

 

Aaron remembered the other victim and decided to text him to make sure he is alright. There was no doubt the two were going to make up. But definitely not right away. Give it a few months maybe a year.

 

_Thatattitudewillbeyourdoom 6:01 PM_

_You okay?_

 

_Virginianinsight 6:02 PM_

_Yeah what about you_

 

_Thatattitudewillbeyourdoom 6:04 PM_

_Fine just know if you need a divorce my best friend is really good and if you need to talk to anyone I'm open_

 

_Virginianinsight 6:05 PM_

Thanks not rn but maybe

 

Aaron looked up from his phone. They were almost to Laf and Herc's house.  

 

"You okay?" Laf asked.

 

"I will be."

 

-

 

Oh no. Oh no.  No. No no no nooooooooo.  Ughhhhhhhhhh.  Dumb.  Nooooooooo. No. Oh my gosh. 

 

Alexander has lost his husband. He called the one person he thought would understand.  Angelica.

 

"Who's this?" Angie's sweet voice comes through the phone. But it's not her normal sweet voice it was harsh and sharp like she knew exactly who it was.

 

"It's Alexander Burr." Alexander says not sure what else to call himself.

 

"Ohh. Yeah. I knew him. What was three years ago. Now I only know an Alexander Hamilton he rose from the grave three years ago.  Or you know what it's always been Alexander Hamilton.  Cheating, lying, douchebag, Alexander Hamilton. Unfortunately I don't have time to talk to him." Angie spat.

 

"Angelica-"

 

"I'm not here for you." Angelica cuts him off," Aaron was amazing you just can never be satisfied. I hope your satisfied."

 

With that the phone line went dead.  

 

Great. Alexander thought the only person that may have understood didn't. But what was there to understand.  He had cheated on Aaron. He was awful.  Why couldn't he just control himself? What do you mean you almost forced Thomas into doing this, you told him his husband and your husband wouldn't care. What was he thinking?

 

The truth is he's probably lost everyone.  John is to over protective and even though John is his best friend but John is Aaron's close friend.  Herc was even closer to Aaron and values honesty and loyalty above all else.  His loyalty would stay with Aaron.  Laf had been Aaron's best friend since highschool.  Laf would always put his happiness aside. But would he really be happy if he was friends with someone who cheated. Probably not.

 

But forget those ideas let's text them.

 

_non-stop has started a group chat with yallknukleheads, redderwithbloodstains, and I'lldoit._

 

_Non-stop_

_Please you've gotta believe me. I didn't mean to hurt Aaron._

 

_I'lldoit_

_Oh really?_

 

_yallknukleheads_

_But you did have an affair with no alcohol or force for three years_

 

_redderwithbloodstains_

_And you did mean to write a long blog post about that affair_

_You both have husbands_

 

_Non-stop_

_No, I didn't mean to_

 

I'lldoit

By trying to clear your name you have ruined theirs 

 

yallknukleheads

You made it sound like it was their fault like Aaron and James had anything to do with this

 

Non-stop 

I didn't

 

redderwithbloodstains

I hope that slap left a mark Hamilton

 

redderwithbloodstains has left the group chat.

 

yallknukleheads

You don't deserve him you never did, Hamilton

 

yallknukleheads has left the group chat.

 

I'lldoit

The sad thing is he knew he let you he was still in love with you he gave you everything you ruined him.  Please don't text us again.  You have no right.

 

I'lldoit has left the group chat.

 

Well. 

 

Alexander did the only thing he could think of.  He was going to move.  Going to get a job at a firm in California.

 

Alexander started planning.

 

 

-

 

Laf was angry. Hamilton probably expected forgiveness. No.  No he wasn't getting it from Laf or Herc that was for sure. Maybe John. No, John is too protective.

 

When Hamilton texted Laf had to excuse himself.  He walked out side and yelled.  One of his closest friends had broken his best friends heart years ago.  His best friend thought he would repair it too.  Laf had tried to tell him to leave, but Aaron had loved Alexander Hamilton. Loved that Alex had wanted to change his last name to Burr. Loved the little cuddles they would have.  Aaron had known Thomas and Hamilton were in his bed when he was gone.  

 

Now Aaron finnally broke down.  He could finnally see the truth.  He spent to long trying to ignore it.  In the end ignoring it caused what?  Sadness. Anger. Distrust.  So many other things.  

 

Hamilton was a free spirit Laf new it would be hard to tie Hamilton down. He had hoped at first that Aaron would help and it did, for two years of their marriage.  

 

Laf came back inside and Aaron was asleep on Herc's chest sleeping peacefully.  Dry tears still on his face. 

 

As Laf walked in, Herc looked up with a questioning glance.

 

"I didn't want Aaron to see me get mad at Hamilton. Or see that Hamilton wanted a second chance. I think Aaron would have given him one. I can't see Aaron suffering again, Herc. I just can't." Laf sighs and sat next to Herc.

 

"I understand Laf.  He's very delicate. It took years for Alex to even get them dating in the first place.  It took years to do many things with Aaron. He had opened his heart and he didn't want to face the fact that he was wrong doing so." Herc sighed as well," We'll look after him. I'll be the dad friend."

 

Laf laughed,"You are the dad friend."

 

"Are we talking about Hercules?" They here a voice behind ask.  Laf jumped he hadn't known anyone was here. He looked at Herc who looked relaxed.

 

Yet no one realized the snoring stopped a while ago.

 

Herc glanced at him," Oh I forgot to tell you. John came in a few minutes after you left fuming.  I sent him to go upstairs so I could keep Aaron calm.  We didn't need him knowing."

 

"If you guys are gonna have a conversation about me, that you don't want me to hear, you might want to. I don't know. Not have it in the same room." Aaron looked wide awake. He must have heard the whole thing," I'm fine and if wants me back he can't. He lost that privilege a while ago." Aaron looked confident.

 

John laughed," Aaron you always were a light sleeper." John stopped laughing and stared right at Aaron," Are you okay?"

 

"I will be.  Do you guys want to invite James over and we can have a movie night?" Aaron asked knowing James needed somewhere to stay for a bit. Though Herc and Laf lived here alone it was huge.  

 

Hercules looked at each of them, then made the decision," Yeah he can come.  We should watch all the Star Wars movies." they all knew he was trying to keep as much romance as possible out.  An action based movie would be perfect.

 

Aaron texts James.

 

_Thatattitudewillbeyourdoom 7:56 PM_

_You want to come over? We're watching Star Wars and you can sleep here as well_

 

_Virginianinsight 8:03 PM_

_Yeah thanks. I will be there in 30 min. Sounds good?_

 

_Thatattitudewillbeyourdoom 8:03 PM_

_Yeah bye_

 

_Virginianinsight 8:04 PM_

_Good bye_

 

Burr looked up.  Herc and Laf seemed off ordering pizza and other things in the other room. John was on a phone call with what sounded like an infuriated Angelica.  Angelica angry was never good.  It meant you got wrath from not just her but Eliza and Peggy.

 

"What did you do John?" Aaron was curious it's not like John had gotten himself in trouble again.  

 

"I didn't. Hamilton called her." John hung up," She wants you to know we're all here for you.  All of us.  Now let's get Star Wars ready. Then we'll make popcorn with chocolate and carmal drizzling. How long will it be til James gets here?"

 

"Thirty minutes," Aaron says loud enough so the whole squad heard.

 

They used to be the Hamilsquad but what will they be now.  None of them even considered of staying friends with Hamilton.

 

 

-

 

When James got there they all promised no talk of the current situation.  They settled down.  Aaron laying on Laf's lap with his legs on John.  Herc and James sat next to each other on the floor.  

 

At one point Aaron excused himself saying he needed to use the bathroom.  He went the way towards the bathroom but turned right instead of left and walked straight outside.  He sat down on a lawn chair and sighed.

 

He loved it. This feeling that he isn't being held down.  The feeling of trying to cling on what used to be.  The feeling of a new hopefully a better life.  What was the word?

 

Freedom.

 

Freedom it was refreshing he hadn't felt it in over three years even longer.  It was new but it reminded him of something. The false feeling of freedom. Yet those two things are not the same.

 

James walked outside.

 

"Hey." James sat on the lawn chair next to him.

 

"Hey."

 

"What are you thinking about?" James questions.

 

"Freedom." Aaron gave a simple answer to a simple question.

 

James simply nodded and they stayed there for five minutes before James turned to Aaron and said, " We should probably head back inside."

 

Aaron hummed in agreement. They went inside and found two out of thre three asleep.  Laf laughing at John and Herc.

 

"You know I think I'm going to hit the hay as well." James walked to the guest bedroom and disappeared.

 

Laf yawned," Me too." But before he went anywhere he fell asleep.

 

Aaron laughs but puts himself next to Herc and sighs. It will take time but he'll be over it.

 

-

 

**Five years later**

 

Aaron was happier than ever. Five years. Five years of freedom.  It was the best experience of his life.  

 

He got to keep his job. In fact he's been promoted with in the five years.  George Washington made sure he knew he didn't just have this job because Hamilton was his husband.

 

Speaking of Hamilton. No one really knew how he was doing. After the Jefferson Predicament was created he moved to California not even a month later.  No one kept in contact with him so there was no telling If he was fine.

 

Aaron had met a man three years ago named Jonathan Bellamy.  He was sweet and kind and so caring. They met three years ago through the law firm.  Jon was amazing.  He had two cats Mouse and Mad Hatter.  Mouse was gray and scared of everything. Mad Hatter was full of different colored coats and was always enthusiastic hence the name Mad Hatter.

 

Aaron was the best man at Laf's wedding with a man named Charles Lee.  They were perfect-a strong couple.  Charles was now also a close friend of his.  Charles and John were alike a lot.

 

John was always super protective.  When Aaron first introduced everyone to Bellamy John had a two hour conversation with him.  

 

Aaron was walking home from the firm with Jonathan at his side.

 

He stops he takes his hand looking around," I love freedom."

 

 

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what else to write.  
> Please leave a kudos and leave a comment on should be approved it would mean a lot. Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta Reader/Editor slightly_Crazy here! Please be kind to BurrnedUp! They're new to fanfic writing and need some positivity ^-^


End file.
